The present invention relates to a method for fixing an additional bottom to the external surface of the bottom of a container.
It is known that aluminum containers for household use, such as pots and pans, which are meant to be placed in contact with a heat source in order to cook food, have some drawbacks, such as for example the fact that it is not possible to determine the automatic power-on of induction plates, which are becoming increasingly popular as heat sources included in household kitchen cooking ranges and are activated, as widely known, by contact with steel elements.
The prior art has accordingly suggested to add an additional bottom made of steel to aluminum containers, but the coupling methods of said bottom have been found to be susceptible of improvement, also in the case of containers made of materials other than aluminum which are coupled to additional bottoms made of materials other than steel.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide a method for fixing an additional bottom to the external surface of the bottom of a container which is very simple and effective.
This aim is achieved by a method for fixing an additional bottom to the external surface of the bottom of a container, according to the invention, characterized in that the mutual fixing of said additional bottom and of said container is achieved by coining in a die with a male part and a female part which are connected to the footing and to the moving slider of a press.